User talk:Virago a-go-go
Hi, there! Please leave your message after the last one on my Talk page. I will respond to it as soon as possible. Thank You. :-) Ysabeau v. Isabeau You have made an error with regard to Ysabeau/Isabeau. Isabeau is Bo's grandmother, Trick's wife. Ysabeau is the spelling of Bo's birth name. There should be two separate pages for the two women. Bo's name of Ysabeau is given in the Lost Girl: Prologue comic book and is canon. http://www.syfy.co.uk/blogs/lost-girls-comic-book-prologue-page-7 Bo is not credited as Isabeau in the TV show itself. That was her grandmother. StarFire209 (talk) 14:14, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, StarFire, for sourcing the comic book to verify the spelling of Bo's name. It's interesting that in one of the episodes, Trick is shown standing in front of the Dal's blackboard in the pool table area, and the name "Isabeau" (with an "I") is written on the blackboard. I'll try to locate the scene and post the screenshot in the photo section for future reference. :-) :Before I continue to forget: here it is Articles I have to remind you to make the first words which are the same to articles in the main seciton to be made bold. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 11:49, September 23, 2013 (UTC) : Response posted in your Talk page. Virago a-go-go (talk) 06:40, September 24, 2013 (UTC) TV Infobox I fixed the infobox. The error was mine; I forgot to add the preview and no include tags. I have the infobox somewhat formatted to the wiki, but you can always tweak it. I have a preview on my sandbox. You should delete Category:Infobox television unless the creation was intentional. DEmersonJMFM 03:46, September 24, 2013 (UTC) : Holy smokes! =D You walk on water! :-> I did intentionally create an "Infobox television" to make it fall under the alphabet for what it is about, but I'm taking your suggestion and will delete it, I don't know how to thank you. You're a damn good O:-). : It needs a tweak and I don't want to touch it and mess up the original: *Background color: : The Infobox that exists for the wiki (http://lostgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox) has a royal blue background and this is displayed in its source page at the top: }}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }px } | }} |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | :I tried adding it to the template in the sandbox I created (but without the "Row _ title") and it screwed up the format. Perhaps you know how to add the wiki colors & font size to the template. Thank you. Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:28, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I did the color change and removed the "Television Information" header (I was going off the formatting for the character, event, item, location, and quest infoboxes). All that needed to be transferred was background-color:#191970; into the infobox overall style (on the first line of coding). I didn't see a difference in the font size. Also, to display coding in the correct formatting, add it to source, add the nowiki tags like you did, but place a space before the first tag. DEmersonJMFM 12:51, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :You are astonishingly generous in spirit. Thank you so much. I hope to someday be able to be as helpful to others as you have been towards me. { } :-) ~Virago No problem. It's all about giving back. Such a simple concept can take you many places. DEmersonJMFM 23:00, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hey. Someone vandalized Bo's page. I tried to fix it but it couldn't be reversed by me. I hope you can fix it :) Marcheto (talk) 17:10, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :I went ahead and removed it. I don't know if you want to block the IP or not, but here's the history. DEmersonJMFM 17:27, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Additionally, you might want to check this page out as well. I've nearly certain it's also vandalism, but I have not seen the show to be 100% certain. I'll let you handle this. DEmersonJMFM 21:34, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you, both, for alerting me to the vandalism. Because of what the anonymous user did to both the Bo and Kenzi pages, I have blocked his/her IP address from this wiki. :::I don't give second chances to anyone who knows the difference between right and wrong, and chooses wrong. Virago a-go-go (talk) 22:02, September 26, 2013 (UTC) from Nickclark89 Hi there, you're right, I have not longer time to be admin on this wiki due to personal and academic problems. I became admin when this was an abandoned wiki and the artistic design was pretty bad, I just continued being admin because there was no one to be admin, but now here you are! =) I will continue contributing to this wiki as far as possible as normal user :) Greetings Nickclark89 (talk) 07:58, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :I am so glad to hear from you! :-) You did such a wonderful job with the wiki. It is so attractive and pleasant to look at! Life and University come first above all, but I do hope you find some time to stay involved with this wiki, in whatever capacity you can. You are located in Spain, yes? Well, then, just want you to know that on my mother's side, my roots are from Lugo (Galicia) and Islas Canarias. On my father's side, I have roots in Vizcaya. I think there is serendipity happening here. ;-) Ciao! Virago a-go-go (talk) 08:27, September 27, 2013 (UTC) 'Kavanagh' page So as not to overstep Should I leave it for you, or would it be acceptable for me to rename the 'Kavanagh' page to conform with all the others which use 'Kavanaugh'? Also, what is your feeling on the spelling of the elest son's name, since 'Sean' would be the typical Anglicised form of the name, with 'Shawn' only really appearing in the last 30-40 years? 06:32, October 3, 2013 (UTC) PS The thought also occurs that you might prefer me to just leave such observations in some general location, create a Sandbox or such. If so, please let me know. A :Want to know my trick? I go back and forth from IMDb when I need correct info about how names are spelled. The IMDb production info about Lost Girl episodes and the actors and characters that appear in them is submitted by Prodigy Pictures Inc. Follow the info provided by the creators of the show: if a user has misspelled a name, change it to what PP says it is. If you have a doubt about how to spell a name, go there for the answer, too. :By the way, I have a sandbox created to test things out before I make a page edit. Virago a-go-go (talk) 12:02, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Protected Pages In the spirit Wikia's wish to allow free editing of pages by all editors, I felt the need to bring this up. A great number of on the wiki are protected. Many are files, templates, or categories. I know there's a desire to protect the wiki but it's highly encouraged that this tool be used only if absolutely necessary. Category and file protection generally isn't needed, while protecting templates can allow problems to go unfixed longer. I'm not trying to grill you or anything, but from an Admin to Admin only protect was is in dire need of protecting. Just to throw it out there, the wiki I edit most has only 51 protected pages (most semi-protected, which does nothing since there is no IP editing). DEmersonJMFM 01:06, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Lost Girl is a TV show that has elicited a myriad of emotional responses among viewers. It is broadcast in North America, Australia, the UK and Ireland, and some European nations. Episodes are seen online in other countries throughout the world, including Asia. Because of its message about sexuality, it has attracted both supporters and haters. When a page in the wiki about a character is vandalized by anonymous users, it is protected from further anon attacks. (I am involved in a forum that is periodically vandalized by trolls and has to be frozen to get rid of the vandalism and, I expect, block the IP address from doing it again.) :All this is to say that the pages that (based on experience) are probably going to be vandalized, are pages that are blocked from access by anonymous users. Very few pages are restricted to Admins only. I've gone through almost every page that exists in the wiki and I would say that at least 90% of the pages in the wiki are open for anyone to edit (probably closer to 95%). Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:53, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Lost Girl: Prologue comic and link As I put in my subject box, the link leads to a 'page deleted' notice, and nothing comparable seems to be available, at least based on some variant Google and Filestube searches that I did, so it appears to me rather pointless and potentially frustrating to leave the link in place. As you're the Admin here, it is, of course, your call. 07:27, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :If this were Wikipedia, the link would be archived on the page because a link should never just be deleted. However, since Wikia does not appear to have the means to archive a link, it is noted within the Trivia section as having existed. It's not a good idea to simply delete the link of a Lost Girl production-related source. :Visit stubs and pages needed -- maybe there's something in them that will spur your interest. Just follow the guidelines in New Pages when needed. Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:55, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Slider The slider only works with up to four images, this is why your last two images are not visible. DEmersonJMFM 13:36, October 23, 2013 (UTC)